


It's A Hoot

by spatial_inaugural



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Australia, Carnival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatial_inaugural/pseuds/spatial_inaugural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two hot furry twinks enjoy a day at the small insane clown posse version of disney land</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I've not made fan fiction in a long damn time so why not do a really shitty one about a really cute scene hair couple? That was rhetorical. No, this took me a while though; it doesn't seem like it but it took a lot of 'wow how could i do this sort of thing?'.

Realistically, those guys really knew what the hell they were doing there, but in a matter of irony Bokuto and Kuroo could not give a shit about whether their age was acceptable in a mainly children-aimed theme park. Kuroo's mum had offered to take the guys (including Akashi, reluctantly) onto a plane headed for Sydney Australia for a few days in holiday with approximately $300 for free use. The money was shared amongst the group, and a hundred dollars were to be spent separately on the days. The day before they had gone to the Vivid Festival, which interested Kuroo just out of mere curiosity and interest. So, the day after was Bokuto's choice, and in an odd matter of events he chose Luna Park, to which made Akaashi irritated with the money being 'wasted' so he went off to look around the place instead and did whatever the hell he pleased. Besides, since the fee would have excluded Keiji, he just went off as he usually would as the third wheel, as a friend and as a very doubtful friend watching the only other people in his group get touchy-feely with each other.

"Dude, this is going to be so damn great - I wanted to come here since I was like twelve!" Bokuto ecstatically shouted, awestruck at the giant gaping mouth of the clown he only had really saw on pamphlets until then.

"You say that as if you aren't twelve still Bokuto-kun," Kuroo replied, snickering into his sleeve.

"Pfft, shut up. You're still in like high school anyway; get on my level scrub."

In spending the $96 entry fee, the two of them swaggered around, admiring the children with sugar comas and highs running off from parents and consciousness - not to mention the small rides scattered around too. Immediately, the carousel caught Koutarou's eye, and it caught Tetsurou's as well, both of them pivoting towards the circling horses of different pastel colours with slightly Renaissance imagery above with bright yellow lights and baby angels. It took a few moments for the line to gain momentum with a child getting sick and having to be stopped and escorted out of the ride, eventually the boys found their own horse and began to feel the small breeze as they circled around the mirrored pillar. Bokuto held onto Kuroo from the back like a damsel in distress, sticking his leg(gy) out real far while Kuroo puffed his chest with a sinister smile he usually donned.

To the owl-headed whore, his cat was being cuter than he had normally seen him before, probably since this was the first time they had travelled together. Of course there were the tournaments sometimes and they would be able to check out some of the sights nearby, but not like they were on vacation. Granted, playing and practising volleyball was definitely spectacular and worth the time and effort he had put in over the years - especially when you play against and with your own partner. However, it was far more different in some respects when it came to where they were and how they hung out as it felt in some cases like they were still meeting for the first time and in others it was as if they were a real genuine couple. 

After some five minutes of **Epic Gay Bro Horse Riding™** , they went to other rides, indulged in the childish environment. For a break they took to the picnic area in the back of the park, the day becoming almost a transition to the afternoon above them as Bokuto and Kuroo held onto some soda, with the hands not occupied holding the bottles holding the other's fingers. They began to ramble on about memes before they actually got to talking about their volleyball teams back home. At this point, the former first years of Nekoma were starting to become more authoritative over the power of the team, even more so for those such as Kenma. After third years left and the before-losers Karasuno gained massive momentum, the guys started to become more aggressive, sensitive and determined to succeed in tournaments. 

"Wouldn't Kenma still be as, y'know, away from it as he was before?" Bokuto inquired.

"Only as Akaashi is now," Kuroo responded, "He doesn't take as much bullshit as he did before."

In the end, they decided to end with the Tumblebug after they got a quick snack of fish and chips. They were beginning to feel like they were going to puke a river, but they felt it together and that's all that counts. 


End file.
